No sleep tonight
by Tori Sohma
Summary: When Naruto can't get to sleep because his thoughts keep drifting to a certian teamate. Warning: Yaoi. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: I was bored and I couldn't sleep so I just wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto. And if I did I would add SasuNaru to the show and made Naruto bring Sasuke back. That's just me though so enjoy!**

_**This is Kyuubi thoughts to Naruto**_

_This is Naruto's thoughts/ flashback when I say it is_

Naruto stirred on the hard ground. Hidden by a bunch of trees and the moon lighting only a bit of them was team 7. He was restless and his nerves were acting up. They were on a delivery mission to the grass village an B rank mission since they were dealing with outside ninja.. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and himself kept getting delayed by this problem. It was going to take 5 days to get their and 5 days back, 11 days that Naruto couldn't go into his house for alone time. That's what he needed right now, he wanted to relax and forget about the world for now.

He sighed. Why couldn't he get that stupid teme out of his head. Sasuke, had done something. Not something physical but emotional; he just made him have all these weird feelings lately. Feelings of wanted to kiss that freak.

**(A/N: Changing to Naruto's POV)**

I growled and buried my face into my backpack. I was sick of these images of /him/. He was invading his thoughts and he hated it. He couldn't sleep. He was tired but he wouldn't drift off to dreamland.

Sasuke was only a space next to him breathing softly. That lucky bastard atleast he could sleep. If I didn't understand this inside me I would say I liked Sasuke. You know like I do for Sakura. Truth be told though I haven't liked Sakura for a while now. I just kept up the act of asking her out for the sake of everyone's sanity. I mean what would happen if I didn't constantly asked her out. Imagining it would make everybody's mind explode I would think. Myself being like I am all happy and all over Sakura; it isn't who I really am. It makes me wonder if I stopped acting like I do would I truly be happy?

"_**Well for once maybe Sasuke would like you back"**_

"_Shut up. I don't like him."_

"_**Yeah you keep thinking that little guy."**_

I started to ignore Kyubbi, he was starting to be a pain in the ass. I didn't like Sasuke. My mind drifted to the first day when we were assigned teams.

_Flashback:_

"_Naruto move out of the way! I'm trying to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at me to move out of her way._

"_Hey Sakura-chan wouldn't you like to sit next to me instead not that teme?" I asked, hoping she would chose me over him. It was unlikely though._

"_Naruto get over it. I like Sasuke-kun not you. So move it!" she yelled pushing me out of her way like she owned the place._

"_Big head brow! Why would Sasuke-kun want to sit next to you and your big ugly forehead!" Ino grinned at the pink head. _

"_Ino-Pig!" replied the furious Sakura glaring at the blonde haired girl. _

_As those two were fighting I walked over to the so called god, Sasuke. I kneed on the desk and glared at him. I mean really what's so special about him. He has a duck's butt for hair. Nothing special. Nothing at all. Then his eyes are just so blank, who would want an emotionless emo boyfriend. _

"_What do you want dope?" He glared right back. _

_I was about to answer him when I suddenly got knocked over forward. Right at that stupid teme! Just for a second our lips locked. I felt something but at the time I choose to ignore it, I knew better then to let myself actually like him. Both our eyes were open and I swear he pressed his lips slightly back. I'm not sure though. I pulled back and gagged. _

"_What the heck!" I was trying to get the feeling of his lips off my own. It felt nice. Something caught my attention though. A group of angry looking girls._

"_Naruto." growled the girls(not Hinata though at least she was on my side)._

_-End Flashback- _

I sat up. Then I thought the kiss was horrible. Now I thought it was I don't know but just thinking about it made me want to do it again. I shook my head and stood up. Not going to sleep tonight, might as well find a river or lake to cool off in.

Making sure not to wake the others walking as silently as I could I walked towards the trees. Walking for only a half mile or less I finally found a river. Sitting on the ground I splashed water on my face. I wanted these thoughts out of my head. I wasn't denying nor was I admitting to the fact that I had feelings for Sasuke. Which was possible at this point.

"**Just face it you do." Kyuubi teased. **

"_Your not helping."_

"_**Oh was I suppose to?" I could tell he was smirking. **_

"Just up! Just shut up!" I didn't realize that I said that out-loud until I heard somebody walking closer to me. Their footsteps clear as day.

"Who do you want to shut up?" came the voice of no other then the one of my thoughts.

I turned. "Nobody of your concern." I glared.

Sasuke was walking closer. "Oh really now?"

I ignored his question. "What are you doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

He shrugged taking another step. "Well that's non of your concern now is it." He looked at me making me feel uneasy.

"Well it does since your here when I perfectly want to be alone!" If I didn't get him away now I was going to say too much. I noticed how close he was to me. I sidestepped over away from the water's edge towards the trees.

He was being sneaky. "Well what if I said I want to be here with you instead?"

I gulped. "Well I- I don't want you to!" I stuttered with my words.

He grinned making me take a step back while he came forward more. He wasn't even a foot away more like inches.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned his eyes never left mine.

I was pretty much sure my face was red. Looking at him I nodded. I was unsure of my nod and he could tell. Sasuke was like a lion about to catch his prey. Uncertain of my voice I didn't use it. I stepped back but every step back would be a step forward for him. Soon my back hit the tree behind me and I gulped. I didn't know what he would do. Was he going to hit me or was he going to insult me? I could never tell.

"Well dope..." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. For such a cold interior his lips were warm and soft against mine. The kiss was gentle but at the same time rough. Like he needed to do this, and I wanted him to. I pressed my lips back losing my sanity second by second. The kiss seemed to end too soon both of us needed to breathe.

Panting I said. "I …. guess this means...you... like ….. me too?"

He kissed me again, this time not trying to be gentle. "Does that answer the question dope?"

"**I don't mean to say anything kid but... I told you so" Kyuubi told me grinning.**

I looked away from his glaze and muttered. "Teme..." To Kyuubi it was true but to Sasuke well that's a different kind of story.

**A/N: Sasuke and Naruto: what happens next is all up to your mind ^-^**

**Oh yeah for no confusion. For how Sasuke found Naruto he was awake the whole time. Sasuke couldn't sleep himself because he was thinking of Naru **

**Okay so this is what happens when I can't sleep. Ugh 4:19 in the morning. I can't sleep. **

**So school is in a bit and well I should be in bed so that's what I'm doing. NIGHT! Hope you like it. I don't care about spelling right now but please read and review! **

**3 Tori Sohma**

**A/N Update on 3/7/11: I reedited this and I hope it makes more sense from before and this one has more detail ^^**


End file.
